


Holding you again could only do me good

by woctab



Series: BDWW 2020 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BDWW2020, Barebacking, Bottom Damian Wayne Week, Established Relationship, Jealous Damian Wayne, M/M, Public Sex, a smidge of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woctab/pseuds/woctab
Summary: Someone of his caliber did not go clubbing, but exceptions could be made to get even.Bottom Damian Wayne Week 2020 ◊ Sex in Public
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Wally West II
Series: BDWW 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993777
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: BottomDamianWayneWeek2020





	Holding you again could only do me good

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really struggling to write summaries and name these fics 😭

Damian did not go clubbing. The thought of sweaty, disgusting strangers grinding against him was unappealing. However, tonight he would make an exception. It had taken him an hour to determine what club a person of his caliber would attend. It took another hour for him to decide the appropriate attire.

As he walked toward the club, he felt awkward in the shirt he had borrowed from Richard’s room. He had never worn a sheer button up before, but the point of his outfit was to attract attention. Damian assumed that he would at least get some attention with his nipples and toned body on display. 

It was beneath him to take a selfie and showcase what he was doing, where he was, and what he was wearing. But it was a night of exceptions, and he was determined to go through with it. Thus, he found a good spot to take a picture, and he immediately posted it on his social media account. 

Damian’s composure cracked when he entered the club. The pounding music, grinding bodies, and reek of alcohol was distasteful. It had only been a few moments since he entered the club, but he needed reprieve. 

Before he could react, he was whisked up into someone’s arms and then in a matter of seconds, deposited in an empty booth. It took a few moments for his head to stop spinning and for him to gather his bearings. Looking up his face immediately contorted into a scowl, and he glared at the person standing in front of him. 

“Why are you here?” 

“That’s what I wanted to ask you.” 

Damian didn’t bother responding. Instead, he got up and straightened out his clothing. Even though he really didn’t want to join the massive crowd on the dance floor, he would, especially since the person he was mad at was standing in his presence. 

Before he could take a step toward the dance floor, Wally grabbed his hand preventing him from leaving. 

“Where are you going?” 

Damian ignored him and pulled his hand out of Wally’s grip. 

“I’m talking to you, Damian!” Despite the loud music, he could still hear the anger in his voice. Why was he angry? He didn’t have a right to be angry considering his actions. Was he purposefully trying to piss him off even more? 

Stepping forward once more, he instantly collided with a solid body, his nose smashing into Wally’s chest. Damian stepped back and glowered at the man standing before him. He really hated his speedster abilities. 

“We’re going to talk,” Wally stated. 

Damian stepped to the side, and in an instant, his path was blocked. The exchange happened a few more times before Damian grew extremely irritated. He was poised to attack, but before he could, both his wrists were restrained. 

“Stop being stubborn.” 

“I have no reason to speak to a cheating pile of trash,” Damian spat out angrily. 

Wally rolled his eyes in response, the grip on his wrists tightening. “I wasn’t cheating.” 

“Then go back to that male whore you were dancing with and leave me alone!” 

“You’re overreacting. We were dancing, nothing more.” 

“We have not seen each other in weeks, and instead of coming to see me, you find the time to go to the club and grind your cock into some stranger’s ass. Get out of my sight! I have nothing more to say to you.” Damian was seething. 

“That was a bad decision on my part. A lapse in judgment. I was stressed, and I just needed some time to relax,” Wally explained. 

“I am not stopping you. I also wish to relax, but you are stopping me. I too can experience a lapse in judgment,” Damian replied. 

Damian struggled to break the grip on his wrists, but after a few attempts, he managed to break away. He had every intention of marching to the dance floor and finding a dance partner. If Wally could grind his treacherous cock into random strangers and post videos of the dance and his grinning face all over social media, then he could do the same. 

Pushing past Wally, he made his way back toward the dance floor. His face contorted as he scanned the room. Despite wanting to get back at Wally, he couldn’t quite bring himself to take another step. The thought of having some random stranger grinding their body against him made his stomach churn unpleasantly. That activity was not a way to relieve stress in his case, in fact, it was becoming a source of stress. 

But how could he back down after what had occurred between them? Didn’t he just claim that he too could have a lapse in judgment? Damian felt a pulse of pain shoot to his temples, and he groaned. This wasn’t what he had planned, and his plan falling apart before him, which only worsened his mood. Humiliation and anger were never a good concoction of emotions. 

“I thought you were going to dance,” Wally whispered in his ear. 

Damian was so uncomfortable and out of his element that he jumped. It was rare to catch him off guard, but the entire situation put him off-kilter. Instead of verbally responding, he shoved Wally away. 

If Damian was honest with himself, he was more hurt than angry. Instead of his boyfriend coming to see him after weeks of not seeing each other in person, he chose to drink, grind on strangers, and party with his friends. With his speedster abilities, he could spend a day with him and still have enough time to also hang out with his companions. 

Sighing, he straightened his back and turned around. Damian was not going to force himself to do something he wasn’t comfortable doing just to prove a point to his shitty asshole boyfriend. It would be difficult, but he had to accept that his plan had failed. 

However, he would not allow Wally to see how embarrassed he felt. Damian kept his head held high as he exited the nightclub. It annoyed him that he had wasted so much time with research and picking out an outfit. 

Damian took a huge breath when he was outside. How nice it felt to breathe in the fresh air instead of the scent of sweat and alcohol. Pulling out his phone, he contemplated whether he should call an Uber or ask his father for a ride home. 

“Since I’m here, why don’t we hang out?” 

He turned his head to the side and then laughed in Wally’s face. “Why would I want to spend time with you?” 

“Because we’re dating?” 

“Are we?” 

“Did we break up?” 

“Ask yourself that question, do not ask me.” 

“Damian, I fucked up. We both know, I sometimes don’t make the best decisions. I wasn’t thinking. College has been stressing me out, and when my friends suggested we go to the club, I agreed.” 

“You also agreed to dance with that man. You looked like you were really enjoying yourself considering how wide your grin was on the video. He’s probably missing you, so you should go back,” Damian said. 

“I shouldn’t have posted that video on social media,” Wally told him. 

Damian turned around fully to face him, his eyes narrowing, and he could feel the rage bubbling under his skin. 

“Oh? So, you wanted to cheat on me without getting caught.” Damian balled his hands into his fists. He really wanted to punch Wally in the face. 

“Fuck, that’s not what I meant!” 

“Now, you are yelling at me! Get away from me! I do not want to look at your stupid face!” 

Damian felt Wally take a tight hold of his arm before he was pulled flush against his side, and within a few seconds, they were miles away from the club and in a secluded area. 

“That wasn’t the best place to have a conversation. I know how much the paparazzi love taking photos of you,” Wally explained. 

As per usual, it took him a while to gather his bearings after traveling at such a speed. Damian took a few deep breaths trying to find his balance. 

Damian soon felt two warm hands on his waist, pulling him in closer. He titled his head back and glared at the man standing before him. 

“Why are you touching me? I did not give you explicit permission to put your hands on my body. In fact, I clearly told you to leave me alone,” Damian spat out. 

The rage he felt was still simmering, and it was taking all his will power not to slap Wally a few times. It would have been worse if they met at the manor because he had access to his swords. 

“Let me make it up to you,” Wally suggested. 

“You cannot because I want nothing to do with you.” Damian shoved angrily at his chest. 

“Don’t be like that, baby.” 

“I am not a baby,” he hissed angrily. 

The more he fought Wally, the tighter he held on to him until Damian was squished against his chest. He felt one hand slid up under the back of his shirt, his long fingers skating against his skin until it settled against one of the most sensitive areas of his back. The bastard had the gall to run his fingers over that spot until Damian’s body started to arch, and he couldn’t stop himself from crying out. 

“You are cheating,” Damian whined. His boyfriend was well versed when it came to his erogenous zones, and he was using it to his advantage. 

“If you don’t let me make it up to you, I’ll make you cum in your pants right here,” Wally threatened. 

Damian’s face burned in humiliation. “That…That…You will not,” he squawked. 

“I will not?” 

Wally looked down at him, clearly challenging him. Damian’s eyes narrowed, but he refused to take the bait. He was still upset, and Wally couldn’t bribe him with an orgasm in the form of the threat. 

His boyfriend leaned down until their foreheads were touching, and Damian watched as his eyes drifted closed. 

“I hurt your feelings,” Wally stated. 

Damian opened and closed his mouth multiple times as his cheeks filled with heat. They had been together for half a year now, and he shouldn’t be this embarrassed to admit that his feelings were hurt by Wally’s action. 

“I’m sorry that I was selfish and didn’t think about how you would feel. I knew that you’ve been wanting to see me, wanting me to hold you, and instead of making time for you, I decided to go clubbing.” 

Damian cleared his throat a few times before speaking. “Spending time with your friends is important…. I may have been a little jealous….”

He watched as Wally opened his eyes and arched an eyebrow. “A little jealous?” 

Damian didn’t refrain from punching Wally in the shoulder before continuing. “I have wanted to see you for weeks, and you did not want to see me nearly as much.” 

“Fuck...” 

Wally grabbed his face and slammed their mouths together. It seemed he was trying to convey his sincerity through a kiss, but it was too wet and too sloppy. 

“I never meant to make you feel that way, Damian.” Wally hugged him tightly, pressing his face against the side of his neck. 

Damian stood still for a few minutes before deciding that maybe he could forgive him a bit but not fully. He wrapped his arms around Wally and hugged him back. 

“How are you going to make it up to me?” 

“Let’s go see that movie you’ve told me about.” It was released weeks ago, but because of their conflicting schedules, they hadn’t had a chance to see it together. 

“Fine, but that does not mean I have forgiven you,” Damian replied. 

Wally pulled away and smiled at him. Damian froze, his eyes widening before he felt heat rush not only to his cheeks but ears and neck. He quickly averted his gaze from Wally. Despite being together for quite some time, he never got used to Wally smiling at him. His smile was blinding and made his stomach twist into knots. 

“What’s wrong?” Wally asked. 

“Nothing,” he blurted out. 

Damian stepped back, hoping that he could take a few moments to regain his composure. However, he didn’t get far because Wally grabbed his hand, preventing him from retreating further. 

“Why are you trying to hide from me?” 

“I am not,” Damian quickly denied. 

“Then why are you trying to back away?” 

Damian didn’t answer, instead, he kept his head ducked so Wally couldn’t see his face. He just needed a little while longer to compose himself. 

“You know I like it when you’re flustered.” 

“I am not!” Damian lied. 

“Then show me your face.” 

Damian shook his head in refusal. Instead of reigning in some control over himself, the conversation with Wally was making him feel more flustered. 

With the hand already in his hold, Wally pulled him in closer and used his free hand to grip his chin and tilt his head up. The smile was still on his face making his cheeks burn hotter. 

“Stop acting like that, or I won’t be able to control myself.” 

“I am not doing anything,” Damian protested. 

“Let’s get going, or we’ll never get to see this movie.” Wally grabbed him around the waist and then took off. 

\--------------

Wally decided to splurge on the couple's seating. Damian was surprised that the couch was so comfortable. Looking around, he noted that there were only a few other people in the theatre. It wasn’t surprising considering that the movie had been out for a few weeks. 

When Wally took a seat next to him, he wrapped an around his shoulder and pulled him in closer. Damian allowed him to do so since he had decided that he was at least 65% forgiven for what he had done. 

As the movie started, Damian snuggled up against Wally and got more comfortable. However, he should have known that he couldn’t trust Wally, especially after all the threats from before. Huffing softly, he slapped the hand away that had been rubbing the inside of his thigh. 

“Behave,” Damian whispered. 

Wally pulled his hand away and settled back down. However, that only lasted for a few seconds. The hand was back, and the motion extended from the inside of his thigh all the way to his crotch. 

“Wallace,” he hissed angrily. 

“Keep watching the movie,” he encouraged. 

Damian sighed angrily before trying to focus all his attention on the movie. However, it was difficult when Wally was so distracting. He soon unbuttoned a few buttons from his shirt before leaning down to mouth his exposed skin. Damian squirmed on the couch and tried to move away, but Wally tightened his grip on his shoulder so he couldn’t escape. 

“Wallace, stop,” he whined. 

“If you get too loud, people will get suspicious,” Wally warned him. 

“Then stop,” Damian whispered angrily. 

“This is another way I’m making it up to you,” Wally insisted. “So, just enjoy it.” 

Damian rolled his eyes in response. He was determined to ignore Wally and enjoy the movie. However, ignoring him was a difficult task. His hand had settled firmly against his crotch, and he was using his palm to press down and rub against his clothed cock. Damian bit down on his bottom lip to remain silent because the last thing he wanted was for someone to turn around and catch on to what was happening. 

His concentration kept flickering between the screen and Wally’s hand. Even though he couldn’t quite make out everything he was doing because it was dark, he could still feel what was happening. The asshole was currently unbuttoning his pants and slipping his hand into his underwear. Damian’s hips immediately arched, and he bit down savagely on his lip to remain silent. He hadn’t been touched in weeks, and he was overly sensitive. 

Growling under his breath, he reached for Wally’s hand and tried to drag it away from his cock. He would not allow Wally to make him lose control in public and cum in his pants. This wasn’t the way for his boyfriend to earn forgiveness, it would only heighten his anger toward him. 

“Didn’t I tell you to sit back and enjoy it?” Wally whispered in his ear. 

“I want to watch the movie,” he furiously whispered back. 

“Are you telling me the Son of Batman can’t multitask?” 

Damian bared his teeth at Wally before turning away to focus on the screen. He would use every bit of his willpower to ignore what the other man was doing to him. 

Damian knew he could ignore how hot Wally’s hand felt against his pulsing cock. He could also ignore that Wally knew exactly how to touch and stroke him for his cock to fully harden. Another thing he could ignore was his quickening breath and the fact that he had a fistful of Wally’s shirt in his hand. However, it was difficult to ignore that he had no idea what was happening in the movie because his face was pressed up against the side of Wally’s neck to muffle his whimpers. 

Wally jostled him until Damian was forced to extract his face from his neck and make eye contact. He watched as his boyfriend leaned down until his mouth was right next to his ear. Damian shuddered when he felt hot breath against the sensitive shell. 

“If you don’t calm down, I’m going to fuck you right here,” Wally warned him. 

“You would not dare,” Damian hissed. 

Damian could barely make out the look on Wally’s face and the glint in his eyes, but it still made a shiver run down his spine. 

“Is that a challenge?” Wally mocked him. 

Damian was so tempted to bite him so he would shut up. 

“I don’t like backing down from challenges either,” Wally reminded him. 

Huffing, Damian turned away from him and focused his attention on the screen once more. He wouldn’t fail his task this time. 

Wally removed his hand from the front of his pants, and Damian did his best not to react. It seemed that he finally decided that he would behave. 

“Lift your hips for me, I’m going to stretch you out.” 

Damian’s head snapped to the side, and he stared wide-eyed at Wally. He couldn’t be serious. 

“I’m very serious about fucking you here.” 

Chewing on his bottom lip, he carefully weighed his options. He knew that Wally was as stubborn as he was, and he would do everything to wear him out until he gave in. 

Sighing, Damian gave in and lifted his hips. In an instant, Wally’s hands were down his pants once more, but this time he was rubbing against his hole. 

“Don’t worry, I made sure to wet my fingers while you were going through your mental gymnastics,” Wally informed him. 

Damian opened his mouth to reply but quickly clamped it shut when the first finger entered him. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he bit down on his tongue until he tasted blood. This always happened when Wally prepped him, he always used his speed, and his body couldn’t handle the onslaught of pleasure. 

His toes curled in his shoes, and his head slammed back against the couch. Pleasure was pulsing through every nerve, and he thought he would cum in his pants. Damian reached out and tugged on Wally’s sleeve because he needed reprieve, and he didn’t want to cum so quickly. 

“Please,” he whimpered softly. 

In a matter of seconds, his pants were dropped to his ankles, and he was seated in Wally’s lap, the head of his cock wet and rubbing against his hole. Damian threw his head back, a moan threatening to fill the theatre. However, a large hand clamped down over his mouth. 

“You got to keep quiet, or else everyone will know what a slut you are,” Wally teased him and then removed his hand from over his mouth. 

“I am not, you are the slut,” Damian protested weakly. 

Wally chuckled in response and moved his hands to grip his hips. 

“If you manage to keep quiet, I’ll give you a reward when we get back to Wayne Manor,” Wally offered. 

“What reward?” Damian asked. 

“I’ll fuck your throat raw,” Wally answered. 

Damian flinched when he heard a chorus of shushes from the direction right below their couch. 

Wally wasted no time in lining his cock up to his hole and pushing inside. The asshole was purposefully trying to make him cry out. However, Damian was determined to remain quiet and get the promised reward. Wally always hesitated when he requested that he fucked his throat because of the aftermath. His throat was always raw and sore, and sometimes it took days for him to regain his voice. It wasn’t his fault that whenever he begged Wally to go harder and faster, he complied. 

Damian dug his fingernails into Wally’s thighs as he gripped his hips harder and slammed his cock into him over and over and over again. They had just started, but he already felt like he would cum. Was it because Wally hadn't fucked him in weeks? Would he always react like this when they were away from each other for weeks at a time? 

He slammed his fist into his mouth when Wally’s cock started to vibrate inside of him. His mind turned to mush when the thrusts became so fast his body didn’t know how to register it. Through the haze of mind-numbing pleasure, he still held on to the thought of his reward. 

Damian bit down savagely on his fist, it was enough to draw blood, but he didn’t care because the action was keeping him quiet. He began to writhe in Wally’s lap, his back arching every time his vibrating cock rubbed against his prostate. 

It was all too much at once, and Damian couldn’t stop himself from crying. His body and mind were so overwhelmed by every thrust that caused pleasure to shoot up his spine. 

“You’re being such a good boy,” Wally cooed into his ear. 

Damian always reacted strongly to praise, and this time it took him so off guard that he came. His body convulsed in Wally’s lap, his cock spurting cum all over his clothes. He would have to have Richard’s shirt dry cleaned. 

“Bear with it until I cum,” Wally whispered. 

Damian didn’t think Wally could go faster and harder, but he did. He thoroughly used his spent body as he sat limply in his lap. Despite his recent orgasm, his cock twitched valiantly due to the stimulation. 

Because of his orgasm, he was sluggish, and he almost lost his reward when Wally thrust hard one last time and came inside of him. However, he managed to bite down on his cheek to quiet himself. In the morning, he knew his mouth would be a mess from the abuse it was currently suffering. 

When Wally slumped back against the couch, Damian leaned against him. How had they managed not to get caught? Damian didn’t like to admit it, but he knew that he was loud. However, that didn’t mean that he would admit it out loud, and it didn’t matter how many times Wally teased him about it. 

“Do you want to watch the rest of the movie?” Wally asked. 

Damian shook his head. What he wanted was to go home and take a bath before he got even sweatier and stickier because of the cum all over him and inside of him. 

“Isn’t it a good thing your boyfriend is a speedster?” Wally asked. 

Damian huffed in response even though he was grateful that they would be back at the manor in record time. 

“Did you agree to go home so easily because you’re looking forward to choking on my cock?” Wally teased him once more. 

“Yes.” Damian was too tired to even deny or react to the teasing. 

“What if you fall asleep during your bath?” Wally asked him. 

Damian froze, the feeling of being tired and sated quickly disappearing. “Are you going to leave tonight?” 

Wally grasped his hips and flipped him around, so they were facing each other. He felt a gentle press of lips against his. 

“I still have to make it up to you. Even if you fall asleep, I’ll be there when you wake up.” 

“You promise?” Damian asked. 

“I promise,” Wally replied. 

Damian grinned and leaned in to kiss Wally again. 


End file.
